List of album outtakes
Mermaid Vs. Sailor Produced by Marina Disclaimer: Due to Marina's MySpace being defunct it is quite hard to know for sure what had been a Mermaid vs. Sailor outtake. These songs were all produced by herself and are in similar quality, with the exception of the live recordings. * Starlight * The Common Cold * Silver Walls * Supermodel's Legs * Lonely Bones * Perfect-Oh * Hubba * Hot, Cross Bun * Happy Meal * Pancake Karma * Where Diamonds Grow * Porn Does Good (live recording) Produced by an unknown producer These songs were all recorded in 2006, however, Marina didn't like the way producers she had worked with had made the songs sound, later deciding in 2007 to produce her own songs. In her mind, this is what had got her noticed.https://youtu.be/Dh30Jf-89d4?t=380 * Philosopher My Arse * This is LA * Troubled Mind The Family Jewels (2010) B-Sides * Bad Kidz (released as a Hollywood single B-Side, potentially an album outtake too) * Space and the Woods (cover, released as a Mowgli's Road single B-Side) * Starstrukk (cover, released as an Oh No! single B-Side) Bonus Tracks * Seventeen (Japan only bonus track) * The Family Jewels (Japan-only & iTunes only bonus track) Outtakes 2008 * Blindfold Me (a home demo on Marina's MySpace in 2008File:Blindfold_Me.png, along with Starlight and Girls demo, recorded instead of downloaded hence the quality) * Starlight * Simplify (released on The Crown Jewels) 2009 * Sinful * Jealousy 2010 * Dirty Sheets (meant for The Family Jewels rerelease) * Like The Other Girls (meant for The Family Jewels rerelease) die Life (Scrapped Project) * Jealousy * Miss Y * Scab & Plaster * Living Dead (released on ''Electra Heart'') * Sex Yeah (released on ''Electra Heart'') * Power & Control (released on ''Electra Heart'') * Starring Role (released on ''Electra Heart'') * Radioactive (lyrics teased in 2010, but not produced until 2011 when the album was replaced by ''Electra Heart'') Electra Heart (2012) Bonus Tracks (UK) * Radioactive * Sex Yeah * Lonely Hearts Club * Buy the Stars * How To Be A Heartbreaker (iTunes only) Excluded off the US tracklist * Living Dead * Lonely Hearts Club * Buy the Stars The Archetypes video series * The Archetypes (Part 3) * Su-Barbie-A (Part 5) * E.V.O.L ((Part 8) released to anyone who subscribed to Marina Diamandis' mailing list prior to February 14, 2013) * Electra Heart (Part 11) FROOT (2015) Outtakes * Saviour * When You Take Away Control (demo title for Forget) Scrapped FROOT repackage * I'm Not Hungry Anymore * True Colours (cover of a song by Cyndi Lauper) * Disconnect (potentially) LOVE + FEAR (2019) Before her break, Marina made an undetermined amount of songs. Some of them such as Emotional Machine, Karma & You ended up on ''LOVE + FEAR'', the rest were theorised to have been replaced by the later happier "Swedish" tracks (Enjoy Your Life, True, Orange Trees, Believe in Love) Marina made in May 2018 when she thought the album was already completed. 2016 * Emotional Machine (2016 demo) (reproduced & rewritten in 2018, released on LOVE + FEAR) * Cruel Rule 2017 * If It's Worth It * There's Nothing Wrong With You * Please Don't Call Me * Water Under the Bridge * The Art of Letting Go * You (demo) (drastically reproduced in 2018, released on LOVE + FEAR) * Karma (demo) (reproduced in 2018, released on LOVE + FEAR) * Lizzo Collaborationhttps://twitter.com/lizzo/status/829148744889229316?lang=en-gb References Category:Unreleased songs Category:Unreleased Category:Outtakes Category:The Family Jewels outtakes Category:Electra Heart Outtakes Category:Froot outtakes Category:Love + Fear Outtakes